mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
No Americas or Caribbean Map Game
Welcome to the page of the No Americas map game. In this game the American continents don't exist, so Christopher Columbus reaches China and India, as he originally wanted. Spain and Portugal conquered Africa and Australia instead of Latin America, so that regions are more developed, and became independent in the early 1800s. News *Game will restart, if we have at least 6 5 players. SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *The game starts, but we accept new players anytime :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Rules *One turn per day. One turn is one in-game year. *Game starts in 1836 AD. *Every player can have one country. You can't play as a colony. *Game is archieved once in every month. *Be plausible. *Point system **Every country has industrial, military, and technology points. Every 1000 troops give 1 military point, while the industrial and technology points are generated by your decisions. **You cannot have more industrial points than technology points and you cannot have more military points than industrial points. *Wars **You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. **If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. **The algorythm will calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ***''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ***''Technology level: ''The player with more technology points gains +1 point. ***''Industrial level: ''The player with more industrial points gains +1 point. ***''Battlefield: ''The player who defends in hills, forest, or jungle gains +1 point, the attacker on plains gets +1. ***''Defending homeland: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ***''Luck: ''A random number will be generated with random.org **You can only annex territroies if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. **Every turn of warring will lower your industrial points. In the first turn of war you loose 1 point, in the second 2, in the third 3, etc. + the number of points which your enemy gained in the algorythm. *Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players everytime. *I'm the only map maker. **Territories with white borders is the de jure country. **Territories without white borders is de facto territory of the country. (Occupations, unions, etc.) Differences from OTL *Of course, the American continents don't exist. *The North German Confederation was established in 1834. *The Balkan nations declared their independence earlier. Bosnia was conquered by Austria. Mods #'Admin: SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC)' If you want to be a mod, please write on my talk page! List of nations Europe *Great Britain SuperGalaxy (talk) *Sweden *Denmark *Spain-Local (talk) *Portugal *France *Belgium *Netherlands *Luxembourg *Baden *Wrüttenberg *Bavaria *Switzerland *North German Federation *Italian Federation The Time Changer(talk) *Papal States *Naples *Austria *Serbia *Greece *Bulgaria *Romania Potato (talk) *Moldavia *Monaco Africa *Maurithania *Guinea *Eastern Sahara *Azawad *Congo *South African Union Asia *Ottoman Empire *Persia *Afghanistan *Tibet *China *Mongolia *Japan -Kogasa *Vietnam *Siam Oceania *Indonesia *Australia Game 1836 Mod events #Austria expands her sphere to Bavaria, Wrüttenberg and Baden. #Russia gaurantees the independence of Moldavia, and an army of 20,000 men marches there. #Nationalist rebels rise up in Islamabad, Spanish Pakistan. They want to get independence from the Iberian country. #Underground rebel movements start to work in British and Portugese Indias. #Anti-Union rebels rise up in Angola. They are secretly supported by Congo. Player events *'Spain: Troops are sent to Islambad, to crack down on the rebels. The Rebels are swiftly driven out of the Cities, but the guerrilla warfare in the Countryside will continue for years. Islambad is granted greater autonomy to attempt to lower the number of sympathisers to the rebel cause. Money is invested in speeding up Spanish Galleons and other Ships. Funding for Technological advances increases drastically. The Church is Taxed to give the government more money. *'Romania: '''Begins modernization, but now Westernization, as Romania wishes to keep its Slavic and Roman culture. Begins building up the military, and plans for a scientific expedition to far southern region called Antarctica are planned for. Begins expanding the navy heavily in attempt to increase influence in the Black Sea and Eastern Meditteranean Sea. Offers an alliance to Russia. **'Russian D.: 'We accept the offer. Can we move an army to your territory to defend you? *'Great Brtiain: Police is strenghtened in India to prevent the rebellions. An army is sent to Kashmir, to defend the Indian lands if the Pakistani rebels attack them. Supports are sent to the Angolan rebels to make the South African Union weaker. Ambassadors are sent ot portugal to negotiate with them about an alliance. Two new universities and a bunch of new middle schools are opened. The scientists who are studying the railroad technologies, weapons or ships get subsidies from the state. Category:No Americas Map Game